parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Girl - Part 13 - In Miguel's Kingdom
(Fade to the beach. Miguel and Percy are walking near the Dock of Berk. Miguel's playing his oboe.) *Miguel: (stops playing) "That voice. I can't get it outta my head. I looked everywhere, Percy. where could she be?" (On the other side of rocks, Nina's washed up. SpongeBob (in his water helmet) and Gill (in his plastic fish bowl) are exausted. Nina lifts her right leg and sees her right foot, moves her toes and is amazed. Professor Owl flies right over to Nina and lands right on her right leg.) *Professor Owl: "Well look at what the catfish brought in, look at you, look at you, there's something different, don't tell me, I got it, it's your hairdo, right? you been using the dinglehopper, right? (Nina shakes her head.) no? no, huh? well let me see, (he looks at 1 of her feet.) new seashells? (Nina thinks for a few minutes then shakes her head again.) no new seashells, (Nina bounces her right leg, making him jiggle up and down, which is annoying Gill in the process.) I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough, I know that I'll-" *Gill: "She's got legs, you goof brain, (Professor Owl flies off and lands right on a flat rock) she traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs!" *Professor Owl: "I knew that." (Nina tries to get up, but her legs wobble a bit and she loses her balance.) *SpongeBob: "Nina's been turned into a young human. she's gotta make the young boy fall in love with her, and he's gonna...he's gonna kiss her." *Gill: "And she's only got 3 days. (Nina falls right back into the water, splashing SpongeBob, Gill and Professor Owl with water and seaweed. Nina finally stands up and gets the seaweed off of herself.) just look at her, on legs, on human legs, (he gasps in shock and horror) my nerves are shot, this is a catastrophe, what would Odin say? I'll tell you what Odin would say, he would say he's gonna kill himself a fish, that's what Odin would say, (He's about to dive right back into the water, but Nina scoops him up and shakes her head at him.) I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I should've done the minute, and don't you shake your head at me, young lady, maybe there's still time, if we could get that sea witch to give you back your voice, you could go back home with all of the normal sea critters, and just be... (Nina looks right at him with a depressed face.) just be... just be depressed for the rest of your entire life, alright, alright, I'll try to help you find that young boy, (Nina becomes super thrilled and kisses him a bit. Then she sets him right back in his fish bowl.) what a brave young hero fish I'm turning out to be." (Professor Owl flies right over to a dry rock and grabs a bright white sail and a sienna rope.) *Professor Owl: "Now, Nina, I'm telling you, if you wanna be a young human, the 1st thing you gotta do is dress up like 1, now let me see." (Cut to Miguel and Percy. Percy sniffs around at Nina and becomes super excited.) *Miguel: "Percy? huh, what? Percy!" (At last, Nina's wearing the bright white sail and sienna rope as a beautiful outfit.) *Professor Owl: "You look good, Nina, you look sensational." (They hear Percy. He arrives and chases Nina right up on a rock.) *Miguel: "Percy! Percy! keep it down, Percy! what's gotten into you lately? (he sees Nina.) oh. oh, I see. are you alright? I'm terribly sorry if this goof brain terrified you, he's harmless, really, you seem real peculiar to me, have we met? we have met, I knew it, you're the 1, the 1 I been looking for, what's your name? (Nina mouths, "Nina", but no words come right outta her mouth. She places her right hand on her neck and cringes in anxiety.) what seems to be the matter? what is it? you can't even speak? (Nina shakes her head.) oh, then you couldn't be who I thought, (Percy and Nina both look frustrated. then she begins pantomiming.) what is it? you're hurt? no? no. you need any help?" (Nina collapses right into Miguel's arms.) *Miguel: "Whoa, whoa, careful, careful, easy. wow, you must've really been through something, don't worry about it, I'll help you out, come on, come on, you'll be alright." (Miguel takes Nina to the village while she's still limping around.) (Fade to Nina playing around in a bubble bath in a tub. She tries to catch a bubble, but it pops just before her eyes.) (Pouring a jug of water over her head is Mrs. Potts.) *Mrs. Potts: "Washed up from a shipwreck? oh the poor young girl, we'll have you feeling so much better in the nick of time, (She picks up Nina's "outfit" and Gill's still in his fish bowl.) I'll just...I'll just get this washed up for you." (Gill's getting dunked in a bucket of soapy water. He resurfaces and spits out the soapy water.) *Zelda: "Well, you must've at least heard about this, ladies." *Peach: "No way, Mrs. Potts says...(Yoshi's being washed)....since when has Mrs. Potts got anything right? (He burps up soap bubbles right before Daisy hangs him and the "outfit" on the line.) I mean really, this young girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak." *Gill: "Madame, please!" *Daisy: "Not my idea of a young girl. if Miguel's looking for a young girl, I know a couple of highly available 1s right here." (Gill's thrown right into the kitchen and right back in his fish bowl and sees fish, squids and octopuses being cooked. To his surprise, he sees 3 dead crabs stuffed with bread crumbs. He faints right in his fish bowl.) Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts